Mordecai's back
by jasonx11
Summary: Mordecai returns home to visit Rigby but Rigby sees something of Mordecai's Gay fanfic


Mordecai had been hitting the gym after work for the last 6 weeks in the mornings and after work,not ariving home till 10 at night. Meanwhile,Rigby had not seen Mordecai very much since he started going to the gym,so Rigby grew ever so lonely . Mordecai feeling the same way decided to visit Rigby after he got back from the gym. On Saturday night Rigby was in his room ,laying on Mordecai's bed ,drinking a cherry soda watching TV when he shifted his body ,and the soda can fell to the floor spilling it's contents all over the hardwood, so fuming he walked down the hall to the bathroom , opened the door and there was Mordecai,soaking wet with a towel wraped around his waist ,brushing his teeth.

Rigby froze,"what is he doing here?" he thought. He knew Mordecai was working out but he didnt know how much Mordecai bulked up since he last saw him. While he was thinking about where Skips had put the towel, his eyes concentrated on the mirror Mordecai was looking in, and he saw Mordecai's biceps,tense up and flex every time he made a sweep with his toothbrush. His biceps bulged with veins,his pecs would twitch every time he moved his arms. "Just get the towel and pretend you never saw him",he thought. Just as he began to reach for a towel in the closet Mordecai bent down to spit out mouthwash, and Rigby could see himself in the mirror .Chills shot up his spine so he grabbed the towel and ducked out of the bathroom.

The towel landed on the puddle of soda ,as Rigby franticly cleared off Mordecai's bed of all the chip bags and crumbs."If I piss off Mordy he can tear me limb from limb",he thought. Just then he heard the bathroom door open and close ,then big heavy footsteps coming torwards the door. " **Shit!** aaa umm" ,he threw the towel to the other side of the room and kicked the trash under Mordecai's bed, he then ran to his bed and threw himself down with a splat just as the door opened and a blue head popped in, "Hey dude hows it hanging?" "Mordecai,um what are you doing here?"

Mordecai sat down on his bed across from Rigby ,"Oh I am just taking a break from the gym to catch up on things". "Thats cool I guess" shrugged Rigby. Mordecai leaned over to his nightstand to grab deoderent. Rigby looked over and noticed Mordecai's crotch bulge and could see up the towel and saw Mordecai's huge thick cock. Rigby never really ever saw Mordecai's dick before."that thing is fucking huge!" 'he said to himself. He then felt himself getting semi -hard"are you kidding me?...now?" he thought.

Mordecai glanced over and saw the racoon looking in amazement"what are you...oh shit!" Mordecai flailed over covering up himself ''what the hell,dude!" Rigby flinched and looked into Mordy's eyes "sorry man I just never knew you were so big" Im not that big...well mabye... at this moment he noticed Rigby's boner Are you hard from looking at me or are you just glad to see me?Rigby smiled awkwardly. Mordecai rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed.

He layed there for a few minutes then reached his hand down his towel and started pulling and stroking the bulge. You think Im big? Rigby quietly nodded. Mordecai sighed and sat up,turning torwards Rigby."you want to see it don't you" Rigby nodded, Mordecai sighed once more stood up walked over to Rigby and stopped in front of him "You got to make me hard though" He smirked.

Rigby sat up and touched Mordecai's huge bulge ,stroking and massaging it till it was semi hard,he then pulled off the towel and a huge thick veiny cock sprang forth hitting Rigby in the face. Mordecai smiled weakly,Rigby touched the tip and stroked his way down to the base,and looked up "jeeze how big is this thing?" Mordecai pulled away and examined his cock ,then moved his cock back to Rigby "um 9 and a half "

Holy crap! that is...Put it in your mouth.. Rigby looked up at Mordecai What? you heard me "I dont know if i can" "try" Rigby looked up at the muscled bird and slowly put the pulsating cock in his mouth,giving it a tounge bath in the process. He closed his eyes and bobbed back and forth when all of a sudden the cock shot into his mouth going down his throght, he gagged and pulled off the slimey dick, coughing and hacking, he looked up at a laughing Mordecai with a glare,"hey fuckwad I almost threw up!" Mordecai shrugged with a smirk and put his cock back in Rigby's mouth. "How far can you go?" Rigby pulled off of Mordecai's dick with a tired look in his eye "I don no"

"Let's find out"Mordecai said as he thrust his cock into Rigby's mouth nearly causing Rigby's eyeballs to pop out of his head. Once again he glared up at Mordecai and rolled his eyes and slowly forced the cock down his throght. He gagged and pulled off the bird's dick ,making a satisfing "POP"."how..(gasp) did I do?" he panted. "Dude! like 7 inches!" Rigby nearly passed out. Rigby fell backwards into the bed. Hmm hmm you did good Rigby looking at the racoon passed out on the bed. "you did good"


End file.
